


Dog and Bony Show

by CaitieLewd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Chastity Device, Collars, Discipline, Dom/sub, Fontcest, Foot Fetish, Group Sex, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pet Play, Swapfell, Underfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitieLewd/pseuds/CaitieLewd
Summary: The Underfell and Swapfell brothers are trying to have a simple dinner together, but Red and Slim have gone into heat. Their brothers decide to kill two birds with one stone by continuing to have dinner, but with two horny pets tied under the table.





	Dog and Bony Show

**Author's Note:**

> OH WHOOPS, I DIDN'T MEAN TO POST THIS UNTIL TOMORROW. Oh well, here's this one a day early then, lol.
> 
> Well, I think I figured out where all my reasonably-sized prompts went, lol. Right here near the end of the month. Welcome to day 20 of kinktober! The prompts were pet play, feet, and threesome (or more) and I chose ALL of them! Time for a Swapfell/Underfell party~!
> 
> Canonically, you can assume this is the same Underfell pairing that's been in my stories so far, as well as the same Swapfell pairing from Bitches Get Switches. The only Underfell story I may not consider to be part of the same "universe" is a non-con one involving fisting that's coming up later. So anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and to help with the formatting, the Swapfell bros' dialog is in italics while the Underfell bros are just plain caps and lowercase.

_“SIT UP STRAIGHT, MUTT. IF YOU WANT YOUR TREAT, YOU’LL HAVE TO BEG FOR IT.”_

Slim whined softly, but obediently leaned back further on his tibias, straightened his back and held his hands up like little animal paws.

 _“GOOD. NOW SPEAK,”_ Black ordered.

 _“rrrraff raff!”_ he barked enthusiastically, allowing his red-orange tongue to loll out of his mouth.

 _“GOOD BOY,”_ his master simpered, tossing a bit of garlic bread in the air just high enough to make Slim jump for it. The tall skeleton smoothly snatched the morsel from the air, chewing loudly before swallowing and barking for more.

Black waved him off. _“NO, THAT’S ALL YOU GET FOR NOW, MUTT. SIT OVER THERE QUIETLY UNTIL THE REST OF US ARE DONE.”_

Slim didn’t whine again, but reluctantly crawled on all fours across the kitchen floor until he sat back down next to Red, who was seated in a similar doglike fashion. Both were collared and leashed, their tethers tied securely to the legs of Edge’s formal dining table. Neither had any clothes on, except for a curved, metal strap-on cage imprisoning Slim’s throbbing erection, and a tightly locked pair of leather panties containing Red’s dripping pussy. The shameless display was overseen by their brothers, who were fully clothed and eating dinner in proper chairs at the table.

Red whined very loudly, giving his brother his best impression of puppy-dog eyes.

“YOU DO NOT GET ANY TABLE SCRAPS UNTIL YOU FINISH YOUR OWN FOOD, MONGREL,” Edge said firmly.

“rrrrrrrrrgh!” Red growled, raising his hackles and gnashing his teeth.

“I SAID _NO!_ ” Edge bellowed, cracking the whip he had hung on the back of his chair. “GO AND EAT!”

Red gave one last stubborn snarl, then grudgingly crawled under the table with his head hung low. Without using his hands, he munched on lasagna which had been placed into a bowl labeled “MONGREL.” It was next to another empty bowl labeled “MUTT.”

The whole event had started when Red and Slim simultaneously went into heat the night all four of them typically met for dinner to discuss pertinent intel from their respective timelines. The general state of their worlds, whether or not they’d detected any new anomalies, and the coordinates of other interesting worlds they might have found. And a few lighter topics as well, such as mighty enemies they’d slain, new methods of torture they’d discovered, and even new and refreshing games to play in bed.

The four had gotten along a lot better when they discovered their preferred recreational activities were of similar persuasions. They now saw themselves as two units working in tandem, defending their worlds from anomalies and threats from other timelines, and periodically unwinding together with extremely kinky sex.

 _“YOUR DOG SEEMS A BIT UNRULY,”_ Black commented, gingerly cutting off a slice of lasagna with his fork and knife. _“PERHAPS HE NEEDS A BIT MORE TRAINING. I CAN SHOW YOU SOME TECHNIQUES THAT WORKED WONDERS WITH MY MUTT.”_ He took a bite and chewed, not hiding the challenge glimmering in his eyes as he looked back at his dinner host.

“MY MONGREL TENDS TO FORGET HIS MANNERS WHEN HE’S IN HEAT,” Edge replied irritably. “BUT DON’T MISTAKE THAT FOR DEFIANCE! HE MERELY REQUIRES A FIRM HAND.”

Black swallowed and nodded slightly, though he seemed unconvinced. _“MMMM. WOULD YOU LIKE A DEMONSTRATION OF_ MY _MUTT’S OBEDIENCE? I WON’T EVEN TEMPT HIM WITH A TREAT THIS TIME.”_

Edge scoffed, then waved a hand nonchalantly. “GO AHEAD, BE MY GUEST.”

Black smirked, then snapped his fingers. _“COME, MUTT.”_

Slim was instantly at his master’s side, sitting back on his tibias, hands firmly planted on the floor in front of him. Black stuck a foot out toward his pet.

_“SUCK ON MY TOES.”_

Edge scowled. “AT THE _TABLE?_ REALLY, NOW—”

He was cut off by the sound of Slim aggressively pulling at Black’s tall, glittering stilettos with his teeth.

 _“WATCH THE TEETH, MUTT,”_ Black said evenly. Slim slowed his efforts slightly, carefully wrapping his wide, limber jaw around the ankle, slowly pulling down and at an angle until Black’s dainty foot came loose. Once the boot was completely off, he gently set the boot aside, even managing to stand it up and perfectly straight.

 _“GOOD BOY,”_ Black praised, wiggling his toes eagerly. Without wasting any time, Slim took half of his master’s foot in his mouth, running his impossibly tongue all across the tarsals for a start. He then methodically worked on each toe, gently embracing each with the warm wetness of his mouth, making content humming and suckling noises as his eyes closed in subservient bliss.

 _“LOOK AT ME, MUTT,”_ Black breathed. His brother’s eyes flicked to his, and they shared a look of mutual adoration and love. Slim gave a particularly titillating whip of his tongue along Black’s calcaneus, and the small skeleton almost fell out of the chair.

 _“MMMMH, YOU SEE?”_ he asked, quirking a brow bone at Edge as he tried to regain his composure. _“PERFECTLY OBEDIENT, WITHOUT THE CARROT OR THE STICK.”_

“YES, I SEE…” Edge grumbled, glancing at his own brother below him, who was still far from finishing his meal. “I THINK MINE IS JUST A BIT HUNGRY. ONCE HE’S FINISHED HIS MEAL, HE’LL BE HAVING MY COCK FOR DESSERT.” Under the table, Red practically choked on his lasagna. “THEN WE’LL SEE WHOSE DOG IS THE MOST EAGER TO PLEASE HIS MASTER.”

Red dove face first into his lasagna, devouring it as fast as he could with no hands, the sound of his ravenous gorging not quite drowned out by Slim passionately pleasuring his brother’s feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh this one was so short and sweet and fun~ I don't usually go for pet play, but it's amazing how heats, collars, and chastity devices suddenly make some things a lot more appealing. And this was all consensual, Red and Slim did both agree to this and are free to stop it whenever they want. Red is just being a brat because he's more self-conscious of this kind of roleplay, but being offered his boss's cock went a long way in making him happy.
> 
> The next story I'll be completing will be either double penetration/shower & bath, or a continuation of the vampire fic involving collaring and scars. It'll just depend on which I'm more inspired to finish first, lol. Both will get done, though. See you soon~


End file.
